16 Ways To Be Killed
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: Naruto is an agent that gets a signed to a mission, that he gets in a rec Naruto doesn't know where or how he got there. Help Naruto get through it in this new Thriller.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

"This is going to be my 4th fanfic ever, So be nice, How is your day well I don't give a shit how your day was you hear me bitch. Well it doesn't matter what you think or any one else, Lets begin the story ok".

* * *

Naruto is an agent, who doesn't have any relatives what so ever. And one day he was a signed to a special mission, He would go to this club and kill this women. She was a murderer, "Yo Naruto wanna hang out with me and the girls tonight" Kiba asked Naruto. "Sorry can't, I have another mission to do so I'll talk to you later ok?" Naruto said walking away from Kiba and getting inside his car.

Naruto put his keys in the ignition, and twist the key clock wise. Naruto's car engine started, he pulled off in his Corvette 2007 luxury addition. Driving down the road Naruto realized that someone was following him, Naruto got on the freeway so he could go faster and get away from the person, that was following him without noticing he was trying to get away. Naruto was at 136 miles per hour The car stayed right behind him going no slower or faster.

Naruto looked what kind of car the person had following him, it was a Camaro, "Fuck why did it have to be a nice looking car, and fast to looks like I-"Naruto was cut off when the car crashed him. "Ah Fuck me sideways!" Naruto said while his car was flipping over. "Shit! shit! shit!" Naruto said, his car continued to flip down the road. His car flipped off the freeway into a building, Naruto's car was upside down. "Fucking shit!" Naruto climbed from his window into the street with his bloody leg.

The person walked up to Naruto with the pistol in there hand,"This could of went better if you just, stood still at the bar. I could of got a clean shot on your fat head, you should really stand still more, by the way my name is Gaara I only tell people my name when I kill them"Gaara laughed like a psycho, which he was. He pointed his gun at Naruto's face,"Whats wrong your not gonna shoot me come you fucking pussy!"Naruto shouted and he spit on Gaara's cheek."Well that wasn't very nice now was it bitch"Gaara told Naruto.

He shot the at Naruto's big-toe and blow it off,"Aaahhhhhh!!!"Naruto screamed his lungs out from the pain of getting his toe blown off."Now how do you like it cock-sucker, you feel the pain in your foot I would of said your toe but you don't have one anymore!"Gaara laughed at Naruto while Gaara was laughing. Naruto quickly hoped up and took Gaara's hand gun, he quickly shot off Gaara's toe just the same way he shot off his."Nnnnnnoooooo!!"Gaara screamed.

Naruto poited the gun at Gaara's head,"don't do this please, I have kids a wife"gaara said to make up excuses to stay a live."Bull shit you lied to me, you should die you mother fu-"Naruto's body flew down the street after getting hit. Naruto looked up and the car was driving to him to fuck him up again, and everything went white."Am I dead?"Naruto woke up in a house, the room had gorgeous white curtains hanging over the window, A 2 seater white couch, an HD plasma screen TV, king size bed with white and light purple sheets and blankets and 4 big nice fluffy pillows 2 on each side, the floor was purple with some white lines on them.

Naruto was amazed with what he saw in that room, he got up and went to the door to leave the room. but it was a gigantic closet, With alot of clothes in it with shoes in there to. Naruto closed the doors to the closet, and went to the door he walked out of the room and looked down the halls. The house was beautiful and if you said it wasn't Naruto would beat the shit out of you, and you would have to clean up the shit that you made.

Naruto walked down stairs, once he found them, he walked into the entry room it was beautiful as well. He finely made his way to the living room, he walked to the kitchen and was amazed. when he opened the frig that was the most food that Naruto have ever seen in a frig. Naruto closed the frig and when he turned around, someone was standing there,"I'm really sorry miss but I woke up here, and I don't know where I am. But your house is beautiful"Naruto told the woman standing in front of him.

"Well if you dont know where you are then I guess you can stay here ok, oh by the way my name is Hinata" Hinata said walking up stairs to her room. Naruto stayed down stairs waiting for her to come back down, and when she did she came back down stairs in her gown."You look beautiful"Naruto said blushing,"Oh thank you very much!"Hinata said. 'Wait a minute how and when did I get here? this is impossible I can't be here this is heaven yeah it got to be' Naruto thought.

"You can sleep in any room if you want just not mine ok"Hinata said,"Ok" Naruto walked up stairs to choose a room, in the house this nice lady let him stay in. Naruto picked a room and told her which one he would be choosing, Hinata took him out eating and went to go get him some clothes. From Dickies, and new shoes from Finish line, Naruto got himself some Rbk, Kswiss, Jay's, and Nike's. Naruto went back to the house with Hinata but he still doesn't know how he got there, is it heaven or hell?

* * *

"Ok how you like it? I'm going to continue saying that till someone review on my story. Oh yea I have this other story I want you to check out its called [Hide Or Die Its really funny and people really like it, try it now or no Limon pies." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Boyfriend

Hey hope you like it so far. Anyways I'm giving everyone Limon pies, for reading my story thank you!

* * *

Naruto was delighted that there was someone like Hinata, existed. Naruto had the funnest time of his life with Hinata, except for the part when she had a boyfriend that lived not to far. She told Naruto that she had one for a year now, she thinks he's gonna ask her to marry him. "What do you think, should I go with him or not?" Hinata asked Naruto innicently. "Yeah you should go with him, he's a great guy, you wont find many like him its one in a million!" Naruto said to make himself feel better and make Hinata happy. 

"Thanks for being a great friend, Naruto" Hinata went to her car to go fix her hair for her boyfriend. She already told her boyfriend about Naruto so he was fine with him living there. He pulled up in his Cheve 2007 Avalanch, Hinata walked up to the car to say hello to her beloved. "Hey baby how are you?" Hinata asked, "Doing fine, why dont you just call me by my name. Kakashi you know I like it when you call my name" Kakashi kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Thats exactly why I'm not doing it" Hinata stepped away from the car.

"You little..." Kakashi said chassing Hinata around the car. Naruto went inside so if he cried she woudn't see it, "Yo Naruto where you goin?" Kakashi said wanting Naruto to stay there and watch them make out and maybe talk. "Somewhere I'll be back in just a second ok" Naruto walked inside the house to let out a few tears but then quickly turned around to go back outside, when Kakashi was standing there. "Hey Naruto, Hinata went to take a bath so its just you and me" Kakashi said getting out a beer.

Naruto was gonna walk past but Kakashi quickly grabbed him, "Naruto I just want to tell you that I'm not jealous of you" Kakashi said. Naruto was confused jealous what did he do to make him jealous, I mean he's the one with Hinata. "Your playing around with my dick aren't you!" Kakashi started to let go of Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto didn't know what the hell he was talking about, Naruto walked into the living room to find Hinata in there dancing with Kakashi.

The song that was playing is (Beyond the sea) its a classic. Kakashi & Hinata stopped dancing when the song was over, "Wow! you guy's are good!" Naruto said walking into the room. "Why don't you dance with her Naruto?" Kakashi walked to Naruto and pushed him to Hinata. "Alright the song is (September) you should be able to dance on this song right" Kakashi smiled at them, & then they started to dance too the music. Kakashi smiled at them.

The song was over & Naruto said he was gonna go to bed and so did Hinata. Naruto walked in his room & was tackled, "What the he..." Naruto didn't finish because Kakashi was kissing him on the lips. Naruto quickly through Kakashi off of him, to escape but Kakashi got back on him but this time took off Naruto's pants and boxers. Naruto was Naked on the floor with Kakashi raping him. "Ah!" Naruto couldn't say anything Kakashi was covering his mouth.

Naruto pushed Kakashi off his asshole & ran out the room. Kakashi got up and ran after him, Naruto ran in Hinata's room to find her screwing another man. "Naruto its not what it looks like" Hinata got from on top of Kiba and walked to Naruto with his hard on. Kakashi ran into the room to find Kiba in the bed screwing Hinata from behind and Naruto screwing her from the front. Kakashi pulled out the gun and blew off Kiba's head.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Hinata screamed and took Kiba off of her. Naruto stood up and jumped out of the window, the window was on the 4th floor. Naruto fell right onto his truck that Hinata payed for him, Naruto hurt his legs but quickly got over the pain when Kakashi through out Hinata's body out the 4th floor window. "aaahhhhh!!!" Hinata screamed in till she splatered everywhere, "Oh shit!" Naruto ran to his car and started to drive when Kakashi was driving behind him.

Kakashi hit the back of Naruto's car and made him slip, but Naruto got his car back steady. "Naruto how dare you screw my girlfriend then screw me then screw my girlfriend again you man whore!" Kakashi screamed in Naruto's car window. Kakashi ramed his car again but this time Naruto dodged it. and Kakashi drove into another car they had a rec. The other persons car flew into Naruto's car and Naruto car flipped down the street, Naruto was screaming his head off before his car crashed.

Naruto life flashed before his eyes, Naruto's car colided with the wall and blew up. Kakashi was already dead from hitting the other character, in the car. People called the ambulance but Naruto and Kakashi was dead, the cops found Hinata dead body in front of her house. Kakashi burned her house before he left it Kiba was dead in her bed they figered that he was having sex.

Naruto woke up in a different place, "Where am I?" Naruto looked around the place. He got up and walked around people was walking down & up the street, Naruto turned around when some body tapped his shoulder. "Yes" Naruto said turning around.

* * *

**Really not my type for people to get raped thats why I didn't have a good description on it. Anyways review if like! remember that if you review Limon pies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Boys!

Hey guys, what ya'll been up to? really don't give a crap. Anyways Naruto is in a different place this time, what will happen. Naw just messing around, but if review give you Limon pies!

* * *

Naruto turned to see Sakura in front of him. "hey Sakura whatsup?" Naruto asked her, "Nothing really but how do you know my name?" Sakura looked at Naruto.(Oh yeah I forgot that this place is different. I should act like I guessed her name), "Umm... I didn't know your name till, that woman over there called it." Naruto came up with something really fast, "Oh ok" Sakura walked in front of him to get her groceries checked out. 

Naruto walked out of wal mart, to find out that He is somewhere completely different. Naruto walked down the streets wandering like a salesman, Naruto walked up to this store and it happened to be his favorite Ramen!. Naruto walked in and ordered the pork & vegetable ramen, how much Naruto hated vegetables but he had to eat it made him grow big and strong. Naruto was eating his ramen when a lady walked up to the stand, "Umm excuse me, I would like some chicken ramen please" The woman set down.

Naruto looked up at her and it was Ino she was different. her hair was down and not in a ponytail, Naruto liked the way Ino looked so he decided that he was going to buy her ramen & a drink. "I'll buy you the ramen and a drink, which drink would you like?" Naruto asked the young and actually pretty Ino. "pepsi blue extra large" Ino looked at Naruto and smiled, Ino and Naruto walked down & up the street talking for hours Ino liked Naruto and she heard him say he had no place to go so Ino said he could stay with her and her friends.

Naruto & Ino walked to her house, "So here it is" Ino opened the door to her entry room. Naruto walked in and took off his shoes then went to the living room with Ino, "Hello guys I want you to meet someone". Ino walked up & said, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked at Ino "Ok his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's new here and he have no place to go. can he stay here, with us we talked a long time he's a good guy I promise" Ino turned to all her friends and awaited there answers.

Naruto walked forward, "Thank you very much for letting me stay here. I don't have a job, but I'll clean around the house" Naruto wanted to help. so they gave him the job of the whole house, Naruto started too clean the second after they said yes. Naruto first cleaned there entry room, then went to there living room, then cleaned the kitchen, Naruto walked down the halls to clean the rooms when he seen Hinata in the room he was going to clean.

"Oh hello! Ino told me someone just moved in, but she didn't tell me in our house" Hinata smiled. "I'm Naruto" Naruto took Hinata's hand and kissed it, "I'm Hinata" She started too blush. Naruto started too clean her room but she jumped on top of him, "Hinata could you Umm... get off please" Naruto turned his head trying not to let her see him blushing. Hinata took off her shirt and her bra on top of Naruto.

"Some reason I feel like I met you before?" Hinata kept wondering, Naruto quickly tried to escape but Hinata grabbed his nuts. Naruto stopped and looked up at her with cute puppy eyes, but she shook her head no. "You're gonna fuck me hard" Hinata & Naruto looked to the room next over, they walked out of that room. Of course Hinata put her clothes back on, they peeked through the door to see Sakura & Lee having sex in Ino's bed.

Naruto turned around then walked away, Hinata was fingering herself from the sight. Naruto bumped into Ino, "Don't go to sleep yet! I'll clean you're bed for you! nothings going on in you're room Ino you're crazy!" Naruto walked beside her to go get the stuff to clean her bed. Ino didn't even say a word, she just ignored it, Naruto went to Ino's room to see Ino sitting on her bed and then laid on it. "Ino no!" Naruto jumped under her to stop her from laying down on the cum mattress.

"Ah Naruto what are you doing?!" Ino looked down at Naruto, "Look, Sakura & Lee were having sex in you're bed and I was going to clean it before you got back". Naruto looked down and accidently put his face on the cum spot of the mattress. "Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Naruto got up fast as hell and ran to the bath room to clean his face, after 3months of being with them Naruto started to like Hinata. But Ino liked him Sakura was a slut and Sasuke didn't know why in hell did Ino like Naruto and not him.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto "Yo whatsup? Naruto" Sasuke said looking straight at Naruto. "Nothing much, Sauke what you need?" Naruto just looked at Sasuke too see what he had to say. "Look Ino likes you so don't think she doesn't like me got it" Sasuke walked away from Naruto to go talk to Ino. Naruto started to clean again, when he was done he went to go see Sasuke trying to get in Ino's pants when she didn't want him to.

"Sasuke let me go!!" Ino screamed, Sasuke kept molesting her and taking off her shirt. Naruto ran up hit the living shit out of Sasuke, Sasuke fell down on the ground face first Naruto grabbed Ino and ran away from Sasuke. "I'll get you Ino when you're alone I will come through you're window!!" Sasuke screamed to Ino, Ino kept running as fast as possible to get away from Sasuke.

Naruto ran Ino home after sewing Sasuke, Naruto and Ino walked inside the house. Ino went up stairs too go get clean from Sasuke dirty hands from being all over her. Naruto went to the kitchen to get a drink when Hinata walked in, only in a towel. Naruto closed his eyes and Hinata laughed at him for running into the table, she started too kiss Naruto on the lips then around his neck.

Ino was walking down the stairs, Naruto heard Ino come down stairs he quickly stopped Hinata and she ran out of the kitchen before Ino saw her. "Naruto thank you for helping me with Sasuke back there I've would of been raped if it wasn't for you, thank you" Ino kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto walked outside too get some fresh air, when he was thirsty so he decided that he would walk to the corner store.

Naruto took a short cut to the store which was the ally. Naruto was walking through the dark place, he stuffed his hands in his packet it was Fall November 16. Naruto went to the store and bought him some Root beer 2 liter, he finished it while he was at the store. On the way back he ran into Itachi, "Hi Naruto" Itachi ran to him with a bat and some big dudes with him. "Holy crap!" Naruto turned around to get away from them when there was a big dude in the way he jumped on his head leaped over him Naruto was running far away.

* * *

"Hello! you like chapter, good isn't it? well review always review if you read my stories. If you don't review I'm going to break you're limbs ok!, review and I'll give you Limon pies!" Kaiyoshi said smiling. 


End file.
